The Start of a Sweet Dream
by Pinkbowbunny
Summary: TenyaMomo fluff. Momo finds Tenya asleep on the floor after studying, and tries to help him out. Cute sleepy idiocy ensues. Enjoy!


Ugh, waking up with a parched throat in the middle of the night... It was the worst feeling in the world.

Momo's tongue felt like sandpaper. Close to gagging, she quickly got out of bed and went to get herself a glass of water. After consuming the entire glass and half of another one, her thirst was finally slated and she felt ready to return to bed. But halfway back she found herself just barely avoiding being tripped by a figure laying on the floor, face down.

She managed to restrain the urge to cry out, and quickly took a step back. It was Tenya, she realized, but thankfully despite laying in such an odd position, he was otherwise clearly not hurt. He had fallen asleep while studying, as indicated by the fact that he was currently using an open book as a makeshift pillow...

Momo sighed. Tenya would always make sure to help the others study before doing his own, and since finals were coming up he had stayed up cramming much later than usual. He was sure to get top marks, but sleeping like that would bring his grade down more than anything.

Well, Yaoyorozu had never let a classmate down before either, and she wasnt about to start now. Using her quirk, she created a firm but plush pillow to support his head and neck, and a warm and fluffy but lightweight throw to cover the rest of him.

Tossing the blanket over him was the easy part, but of course lifting his head for the pillow proved to be much more of a challenge. Carefully and slowly sliding her fingers under his jaw and cradling his cheek while lifting it, she managed to get the book out without disturbing him, but while trying to nudge her pillow under his head, he began to rustle and stir. She almost panicked, her first thought was to jerk her hand away, but instead she froze up, not wanting to hurt him somehow.

He also froze up realizing who was touching his face so gently. He was only half awake, so he asked in stupefied amazement, not realizing how it would sound if he were wrong, which he was. "Is this... A dream...?"

Momo blushed deep. A dream? Why would Tenya think he was dreaming about her? She quickly shook her head, slid her hand away from him and let his face rest on the pillow instead, then backed away a few inches to explain, "N-No, sorry!" She wasnt sure why she said sorry there... Or why she was feeling so flustered right now... "You fell asleep on the floor, I was just trying to give you a pillow and a blanket! I just figured, um, that it would be a shame if you got a sore neck... That it might lower your grade, ah..."

She kept blushing deeper because HE kept blushing deeper and deeper, looking at her in some strange mixture of elated and mortified. Mostly mortified. "Ah, I, ah... I see! Th-Thank you, Yaoyorozu!" He told her, finally fully waking up. He sat up a little, hands and arms propping him up on the pillow instead of his face. It was so soft, he couldn't concentrate with that softness literally on his mind.

Momo was having a similar feeling, remembering the slight scratchiness of chin hair there had been on his face. No doubt he would shave it soon, he always did. One of the few boys in class that had to deal with it yet. He was always so mature for his age, like her... Oh gosh! How long had she been staring at his face just now...? Say something! "O-Oh, yes, y-you're welcome! Um... Y-You should probably go to your own bed, itd be best for your body, that is, your back and neck, if you slept in your own bed instead of the floor! Y-You can keep the pillow and blanket I made if you want though!" She definitely wasn't sure why she felt the need to add that, but she had a good idea why by now, clever girl that she was, and it was making her very hot under the collar. It being a rather low collar meant Tenya could see that color if he cared to, but of course like a gentleman he kept his eyes on her face.

But like a complete moron he responded, "Oh, th-thank you Yaoyorozu— Your pillows are very soft!"

Of course it was supposed to be a compliment, but it was a rushed one, one said while still only half awake, and he realized only after he said it how awful it sounded out loud. Bolting awake now from the embarrassment, he bunched up the blanket around the pillow and jumped to his feet before bowing low, "I'LL JUST BE GOING TO BED NOW THANK YOU VERY MUCH YAOYOROZU YOURE A SHINING EXAMPLE OF WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A HERO AND AN INSPIRATION TO THIS EVERYONE AT THIS SCHOOL I RESPECT YOU IMMENSELY THANK YOU AGAIN AND GOOD NIGHT—!"

Using his quirk, he was gone in a burst of steam. Yaoyorozu was left completely red in his wake, and knowing darn well it wasn't from all the hot air he blew...

She covered her slowly stretching smile with one hand, the other fanning away the steam... Going to bed with a new crush on your mind... That was the best feeling in the world!


End file.
